My secret diary
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Roy Mustang descubre en la escritura un simple pero reconfortante placer pues solo ahí puede decir cuan importante ha sido Riza a lo largo de su vida. Turno de Roy, mi turno Sherrice A.
1. Chapter 1

Mi amado publico ya no mas tomatazos vamos a lo serio…en compañía de Jun Tao(Sherice adjani) nos pusimos de acuerdo para publicar ciertos escritos de los personajes basado en lo que paso después de Shambala espero que sea de su agrado aquí les dejo con mi parte xau y disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer**: FMA no me pertenece! ni estoy ganando dinero gon ello.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Un diario**_: _Según mi punto de vista, simplemente es un libro con la recopilación de hechos importantes para la persona que lo porta, pero creo que mi vida antes de lo que pasó con aquellos invasores de otra dimensión,( así lo había explicado el Ex-Coronel Mustang), no tenía sentido alguno: por qué? Simple, estábamos siendo utilizados como marionetas a favor de esos seres extraños llamados homúnculos._

_Pero en fin esto no es precisamente para revelar información confidencial, simplemente para hablarles un tanto de mi vida… que ha sido de mi vida… para empezar, ya no soy Primer Teniente, hace varios años que ascendí de ese puesto, para ubicarme ahora como General de Brigada, medio tiempo, si, es que ya no dependo de mi tiempo como antes, para estar metida todo el día en aquellas oficinas, tengo una casa que cuidar y un esposo por el cual velar, por eso en parte sigo trabajando allí, si no todo sería un caos por completo…!_

_La verdad es que mi esposo me pidió, que por mi estado, dejara el trabajo, pero yo me negué en lo absoluto, por que eso no era razón de peso para dejar mis responsabilidades, y no solo eso, si no que estaba segura, no no segurísima de que si me descuidaba un segundo habría una revolución en aquel lugar que tanto necesitaba de mi presencia, o eso habían dicho los chicos cuando decidí acceder por unos días para comprobar como marchaban sin mí, pero no, a los dos días de mi ausencia, estaban las oficinas de cabeza, los papeles regados, café en el suelo, unos calcetines en la maquinita de café? De verdad que no se como llegó eso ahí, pero le pregunté a los chicos y solo señalaron a Havoc, que lucía unas ojeras y titilaba de los nervios._

_En fin, ahora me paso las tardes mayormente en compañía de Gracia Hughes que después de la muerte de su esposo nos habíamos vuelto amigas, especialmente cuando Roy se había marchado al norte, me sentía sola por su ausencia, y a final de cuentas terminé tomando su lugar en aquellas visitas._

_Elysia es una niña hermosa, ya tiene sus 8 añitos y va a la escuela, Gracia me comentó el otro día que había redactado una carta para su papito y otra para su tío Roy, la verdad que la niña le había tomado gran cariño, a veces pensaba que lo miraba como un padre, yo así lo veo para ella._

_Creo que Roy será un buen padre, aunque a veces se le colme la paciencia cuando los amiguitos de Elysia empiezan hacerle preguntas sobre el ejército, cosas de niños._

_Regresando a mi vida, me casé hace medio año aproximadamente, con un hombre que desde hace tiempo rondaba en mi sueños y en los de muchas._

_Pues… ese hombre es el… ahora Fuhrer Roy Mustang, yo tampoco me lo creo y tampoco me creí cuando llegó del norte, después de enfrentar a quienes nos atacaron y bajar de las nubes, literalmente, me confesó que era hora de aclarar las cosas, que su asunto pendiente ya estaba envuelto en el pasado, y que ahora solo tocaba ser felices._

_Wahh me quede de piedra, que se creía que después que me dejó tirada por dos años yo iba a aceptar así de fácil, pues no! Eso le dije que felicidades y suerte con su vida._

_La verdad cuando me puso carita de cachorrito como esperando que volteara para que le dijera que era una broma, casi desisto y me le tiro en los brazos, pero no, tenía que mantener la compostura había que hacerlo sufrir un poco más._

_Después de ese día, Roy se había empeñado en enviarme cartas con su perfume, bombones, rosas, ositos de felpa y recuerdo una serenata que al otro día tuve que pedirle disculpas a mis vecinos. A mi hombre no se le da bien el canto._

_Y a final de cuentas, Salí con el hombre, que de hecho yo me moría por hacerlo, después pasado un año y medio de citas me propuso matrimonio y nos casamos seis meses más tarde en Lior por petición de Louis._

_Fue una ceremonia hermosa y sencilla, a petición mía, ya que Louis y Roy se estaban empeñando en hacer algo extravagante, me estaban asustando._

_Mis damas de honor fueron: Gracia, Winry y Shezka; y los padrinos: Havoc, Armstrong y Bredal._

_Fui entregada a los brazos de mi ahora esposo, por mi abuelo, el General Grumman._

_Simplemente fue uno de los días más felices en mi vida, por que después de ese siguieron otros._

_Recuerdo hace unas semanas, aquel día, el que marcaría como el más feliz de los que eh estado con Roy, por que cada día a su lado ha sido felicidad, entré en compañía de Gracia y Winry a buscar los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que me había hecho._

_Estaba tan nerviosa, le pasé el sobre a Winry, que tuvo el valor de abrirlo por mí, me miro seria, luego cambio a una sonrisa y se tiro encima de mi gritando "voy a ser tía"_

_Que feliz me sentí, de mis ojos solo brotaban lágrimas de felicidad, me abracé a mis amigas, que me felicitaron con entusiasmo._

_Lo mejor de todo el día fue cuando le confesé a Roy que sería padre, al principio el muy tonto pensó que era broma después lo miré de forma seria, se ahogó con el vino que estaba tomando, me abrazó y lloró, nunca lo había visto tan feliz._

_Lo único que lamento de todo esto, desde hace una semana que dije que sentía al bebé pateando dentro de mi, Roy empezó a actuar como obsesivo! No me deja ni bajar las escaleras, sola. Gracia me dijo que era normal, ya que seria padre primerizo._

_Ya las cosas han mejorado con el paso del tiempo, y las que no, solo necesitan de este para sanar las heridas que dejaron en ellos._

_Por qué digo esto? A pesar de que ya han pasado 3 años desde la desaparición de los chicos detrás de la puerta, pude notar como se le nublan los ojos a cierta rubia de ojos azules con la sola mención de los jóvenes y no solo ella si no la mayoría de las personas que tuvimos algún lazo con aquellos chicos. Siempre estarán presentes en nuestros corazones._

_Bueno creo que para ser la primera vez que escribo en un diario y al parecer me emocioné, pero ya es hora de dejar esto a un lado, Roy esta a punto de llegar y Hayate tiene media hora mirándome fijamente, esperando que lo alimente._

_Temporalmente me despido de ti, dejándote como testigo de la felicidad que eh vivido._

_** Att:**_

_** Riza Mustang**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Bonito no? xD dónde quedó mí modestia, pues no sé, se fue con mi cordura y mi vergüenza.

Saludos a todos! Gracias a los que me dejan review y espero que me sigan dejando por que si no seguimos.

**Instrucciones para los Review**! Debajo de mi fic hay una barrita que dice Submit Review le dan a Go! Y en la ventanita me dejan su opinión de como me quedo esto.

Bueno muchas gracias y hasta la próxima! xauu


	2. Chapter 2 Roy´s Diary

**DIARIO**

¿Que me ha pasado?, desde hace cuanto el clima ha comenzado a cambiar. Será cierto lo que dicen algunas personas aquí. Fui confinado a la nada después de darle muerte a Bradley y junto a él murieron mis expectativas de vida, mis ambiciones, mi ego quedo reducido a la nada cuando fui degradado. No lo creo... tu me enseñaste a ser fuerte, así que esta pequeñez no me ha afectado en lo mas mínimos. Lo que en realidad me consume día a día, lo que me ha privado de mis sentidos es tu lejanía.

En realidad eres tu, Elizabeth Hawkeye, cuan bello suena tu nombre, pronunciado por mis labios pecadores al igual que todo mi ser.

Hace cuanto tiempo que no he visto tu rostro, parecen siglos aunque seguro solo han sido unos meses, en los cuales tan solo me conformo con pronunciar tu nombre y abrazar tu recuerdo en las frías y eternas noches de este país.

Pero no todo es eterno, yo lo creía así. Parecía una eternidad la guerra en Ishbal, el estar sentado en las oficinas de Central, el caminar tantos años a tu lado, el sentirme adorado por tantas mujeres, hasta creía que tu indiferencia sería eterna... pero después creí que aquellas noches bajo mi cama, estrechándote y besándote durarían para siempre. Pero ya lo vez, no fue así, nada es eterno. La naturaleza me lo ha recordado otra vez.

Pensaba que este infernal frío era perpetuo pero hace poco el clima a empezado a cambiar, durante mi caminata al cuartel y durante mis horas al frente del poste de vigilancia e visto como el hielo se va alejando y los primeros brotes de primavera se han hecho visibles.

Hoy el sol ha salido antes de lo acostumbrado y sus nítidos rayos alcanzan a calentar la superficie, pero solo eso, porque los témpanos de hielo de mi corazón bien sabes que solo tu los pueden derretir. ¿qué quieres otra prueba de la llegada de la primavera en el Norte?. Sostengo en mis manos un pajarillo que desde hace una semana lo encontré de regreso a casa, estaba lastimado, sus alas rotas y casi congelado, me apiade de él porque al verlo me recordó cuan débil fui yo una vez, estaba casi muerto y desecho, pero tú te apiadaste de mi y no solo me atendiste también me entregaste tu amor. Eso mismo he hecho con esta ave.

Ha sanado casi por completo, y su alegre trinar me dice que pronto se ira, seguirá su camino entre el sol primaveral y calor. No solo las aves, si no también otros animales han salido a retozar en esta horas. Las risas de los niños han aumentado, se les ve correr de un lado a otro, alegres y sonrientes mostrando sus inocentes rostros al sol. Finalmente comienzo a sentirme con un poco de vida desde que llegue aquí. Solo espero que la primavera dure algunos meses mas.

---------------------------------------------

Se me ha hecho costumbre escribir en cuanto tengo frente a mí un pedazo de papel, claro siempre y cuando no sean informe del cuartel. Estuve a punto de degradarme yo solo, recordar que sin darme cuenta escribí no se cuantas cosas en un informe que debía entregar a algún general, tuve que recurrir al mismo método que use algunas veces contigo, cuando no quería trabajar o había perdido el trabajo, decir que dichos papeles nunca llegaron a mis manos. Tu siempre te dabas cuenta de mi pequeña mentira, pero tan solo suspirabas, me decías que no había problema y al rato lo solucionabas caso contrarió paso con ellos, primero me gritaron y después me mandaron a solucionar el problema.

No importa, esta sensación de tenerte de nuevo cerca me reconforta. Riza o Teniente Hawkeye como me recordabas siempre que debía llamarte. Los campos de trigos han comenzado con crecidas, soportar durante tantos meses las heladas para después surgir con esa majestuosidad , solo me hacen pensar en una sola persona.

Riza es que estas en todas partes, por dios quien me vea pensara que he tocado fondo, que finalmente he quedado loco o el alcohol acabo con mis últimas neuronas. Pero es la verdad, veo los trigales y recuerdo tu hermoso cabello dorado, tan fieramente sostenía por esa odiosa pinza, he visto la miel y su color me evoca a tus ojos, su sabor es tan similar al tuyo.

Desde que los días se han vuelto mas largos y soleados, los niños juegan durante horas por la calle, dejando atrás sus chamarras y ropas que los privan de todos sus inquietos y aventureros movimientos. Un grupo de niños juegan frente a mi estación, no han de tener mas de 8 años y diario los veo trepar los árboles y mojarse en el río. Hay una pequeña niña rubia con ellos, sabes que me recuerda tanto a Winry y ellos a Ed y Al, cuantas veces no he recordado a esos chicos, espero desde el fondo que estén bien. Que acero regrese pronto con nosotros, no por mí si no por su amiga y hermano.

Si encuentras que la última carta que recibí de Havoc esta mojada y apergaminada, es a causa que los niños han escogido el techo del lugar para asolearse, en otro tiempo los hubiera alejado con discreción pero hoy no, hoy me parecen agradables y su compañía y platicas infantiles comienzan a gustarme.

Havoc tendrá que anexar algunas hojas en su próxima carta, o terminare escribiendo en cima del sobre como esta vez.

---------------------------------------------

La primavera y verano han quedado atrás lentamente. Hoy tuve la última visita de esos pequeños, Haydée como se llama la pequeña me acaba de regalar un dibujo, un retrato según me digo, salimos todos, el puesto revigilancia atrás, recostados en la hierba los niños y yo detrás de ellos sonriendo aunque creo que no logro captar lo apuesto que soy.

Acabo de recordar a Elyssia, la hija de Maes, espero que este bien que crezca sana y fuerte. Dentro de poco se cumplirá un año mas de la muerte de Maes, comenzare a pensar como lo recordare.

Desde hace algunos meses he visto desfilar a militares que no son de aquí, personas influyentes en la milicia, tal vez Generales que se yo, he pasado mas tiempo aquí que en el cuartel.

No se porque, pero creo que algo bueno esta por venir, ojala pueda verte pronto Riza.

---------------------------------------------

¡¡Dos años!!, tan rápido han transcurrido. Estoy de vuelta en el Norte después de mi fugaz ida a Central. Fugaz pero no infructuosa, en primer lugar Edward regreso a este mundo, como no lo se, pero así como vino volvió a desaparecer, una parte de mi se alegra el sigue sano y salvo ahora su hermano cruzo la puerta con él, ya no estarán solos mas. Pero me hubiera gustado que permanecieran aquí, bajo mi vigilancia y bajo los mimos de su amiga Winry. Espero poder encontrar algún día la forma de regresarlos.

Riza no has cambiado en nada, cuando te vi detrás de esa improvisada barricada, sentí como nuestras emociones renacían. No te di ninguna orden y tu no tenías el deber de protegerme, pero lo hiciste, eso me hace pensar que tengo otra oportunidad de conquistarte...claro cuando regrese a central lo haré, solo espera un tiempo mas mi Riza.

----------------------------------------------------

La última vez que recuerdo use la pluma para escribir todo lo que sentía durante mi estancia en el Norte. Fue cuando te prometí que regresaría a central., a cumplir mis sueños, a conquistarte. Y finalmente lo he cumplido con creces.

Aquella vez escribir en una servilleta, aun la conservo y ella conserva la mancha de café que derrame sobre ella, pero fuera de eso parece casi nueva. Ahora me has obligado como en casi todo a transcribir, mi pequeño diario como lo llamas tú, a hojas limpias y decentes.

Así pues me encuentro en el estudio de la casa, la puerta entreabierta me permite ver cuando vienes y vigilar que no te esfuerces, no haz dejado que me haga cargo de todo, me haz dicho que conmigo al mando la casa y asuntos militares se vendrán abajo. Insiste tantas veces como cuando regrese y busque por todos los medios reconquistarte aquella vez lo logre, ahora no.

Riza dice que me parezco a Maes, que soy tan obsesivo como él, puede que así sea, pero el solo buscaba proteger a su familia y es lo mismo que yo hago ahora con la mía. No quiero que nada malo le vuelva a ocurrir a Riza, ha sufrido tanto que no lo merece mas. Hablando de ella, veo como se acerca cargando una bandeja con café y un pie, seguro lo trajo Gracia Hughes, ahora son tan amiga, me alegra porque tienen tantas cosas en común; ambas son extraordinarias.

Mujeres extraordinarias... es imposible no pensar en Winry, es tan magnifica, sensible y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Después de Riza ella se ha convertido en la mujer mas importante para mi; me mostró que siempre hay segundas oportunidades. Y aunque insista que para ella eso no la hay, estoy seguro que con el tiempo todo cambiara para bien.

La he visto llorar tantas veces en brazos que Riza, que mi impotencia por no poder hacer nada crece cada que las lagrimas surcan su rostro, y Riza la ha consolado de una manera tan tierna y amorosa que no cabe duda que será una magnifica madre.

La última vez que le prometí a Winry que traería de vuelta a Ed y Al, me pidió que lo olvidara que ella de igual manera lo haría, desde luego mentía; por eso espero poder cumplir mi palabra.

Gracia y Elyssia Hughes son tan importantes como Winry. Gracia ha sobrellevado la ausencia de Maes, ha sido tan atenta con Riza, viene todos los días a ver como transcurre su embarazo y le ha dado tantos consejos que solo ellas comprenden, Elyssia es un amor, tiene en claro que su papá no esta con ellas pero también sabe que puede contar conmigo para sus infinitas travesuras.

Recuerdo que una tarde mientras terminábamos de comer Elyssia de la manera mas inocente, nos pidió tener una niña, con la cual pudiera jugar. Riza se atraganto con el pie, de momento no estaba en nuestros planes, pero la idea rondo algún tiempo por nuestras mentes hasta que un día finalmente lo concretamos. Y ahora nos encontramos al final del embarazo deseando mas que nunca poder tener en mis brazos a mi hijo. Apenas veo el vientre redondo de mi esposa no puedo contener la emoción en mi pecho y me he dado cuenta porque Maes no dejaba de hablar de su esposa e hija, sin duda es lo mejor del mundo.

Riza se acerca y deposita un beso en mis labios, mientras deja la charola en la mesa y retira lo que hago. Ella lee mi fabuloso trabajo y yo hablo con mi bebe. De pronto recuerdo el rostro de aquellos niños que se quedaron en Amestris y recuerdo lo feliz que fui al verlos jugar, escucharlos sonreír y ver esos rostros llenos de inocencia, me hacen pensar, que después de todo no es tan malo un niño.

-----------------------------------------------

**-"Roy..."**

**-"Que pasa"**

**-"Me gusta tu diario, pero volviste a escribir sobre los informes de mañana. Lo siento pero si quieres hablar con tu hijo tendrás que hacer bien las cosas"**

* * *

Y. gracias a todas por sus reviews, aunque fueron para Lady XD, y gracias las que dejaron en mi parte "Letters", espero que les allá gustado el diario de Roy y se note su personalidad.

Ahora solo me resta continuar "Letters" y esperar que sea de su agrado el final que tengo planeado. Ah! posiblemente exista un epilogo en este fic, pero sera redactado por Lady, así que esperenlo.

**Sherrice Adjani**


End file.
